


[Podfic of] Right Where I Belong

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Princess Diaries AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: After his grandfather, the baronet, dies, Jensen goes to the exclusive Mycroft Academy to learn how to be a good nobleman. He does his best to avoid the politics and backstabbing, but it turns out he's got something bigger in store for him.





	[Podfic of] Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462803) by Chash. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2HkuQkg) [44.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:32:44 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
